Dimensional
The Dimensional era (commonly abbreviated as CN Dimensional) is Cartoon Network's thirteenth and one of the current branding in the US along with Mashup and recently in Turkey, Italy, Latin America, RSEE, Brazil, Philippines, Southeast Asia, Japan, the UK, CEE, Arabic, Australia and France that debuted on May 30, 2016 and was made by Bent Design Lab, it was previously known as Check It 4.5 and was officially named Dimensional on June 14, 2016, giving a new identity to the channel along with several improvements as well as succeeding the CHECK it era. It was seen after a two-part promo with Teen Titans Go! and The Powerpuff Girls. In 2017, it introduced the "NEW NEW NEW NEW" slogan after a promo for new episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball in February, but was abandoned in Summer 2018. The Dimensional era was previously known as CHECK it 4.5, a new version of the CHECK it era that was first introduced in May 29, 2010. However it was later confirmed on June 14, 2016 that it will be known as the Dimensional era, a new branding package for the channel running concurrently with CHECK it 4.0 until July. Rollout The United States feed has fully rebranded to Dimensional, the successor of CHECK it era. However, some international feeds still use the CHECK it 3.0 and 4.0 among with this era. As of November 28, 2016, Italy has started to use Dimensional idents but not as a full rebrand. Every other CN look since 2010 is used with Dimensional on the channel. The Russia, Bulgaria and Ukraine feed along with other European feeds rebranded to Dimensional/Check It 4.0 between September-December 2016. As of March 2018, a full Dimensional rebrand is starting to take place, with more idents being added to the channel. The Turkish feed has rebranded during the night connecting December 31st, 2016 to January 1st, 2017. It is a mixed Check It 4.0 and Dimensional rebrand. Latin America and Brazil feeds were rebranded on January 1, 2017, but the branding was first shown early in a promo for new episodes of Jorel's Brother, around December of 2016, prior to the rebrand. The Mexican feed rebranded to Dimensional on January 27, 2017. The Romania, Hungary and Czech feed rebranded to Dimensional on Feburary 10, 2017. The Philippines feed used some elements of this era on the Superstars Laugh Out League: CN What's Up footage on February 4, 2017. In March of 2017, the Philippines had Dimensional elements in bumpers like the PG warning and some of the endings of some bumpers, the same thing happened to the Southeast Asian feeds a couple of days later. Around the same time, the Australian feed had a partial rebrand. The Japan feed rebranded to Dimensional on April 1, 2017. The UK, Ireland and Malta feed rebranded to Dimensional on July 21, 2017. Unlike other versions of Dimensional, the UK's version utilizes custom Now/Next/Later bumpers. Dimensional graphics were used for the first time on the feed in that year's Easter bumpers. The France feed and its Switzerland sub-feed rebranded to Dimensional on September 7, 2017 along with some custom bumpers and some CHECK It 4.0 bumpers. Dimensional 1.0 Dimensional 1.0 began on May 30, 2016. This era used 3D graphics like CHECK it 1.0, but with reduced styling of the idents. Bumpers during this era are characters made with real objects and clay that are animated in their studios and few bumpers from CHECK it 4.0 and 3.0. New animated bumpers were made too, while the loop animations from CHECK it 4.0 were re-used with different borders and a different ending logo. This era uses more solid colors than gradients as opposed to CHECK it 4.0. Transitions have been changed/added and were named "Zoom" and "Shift", both of them are 4-second bumpers as well, which despite being retired for digital, on demand, and mobile releases since early 2019, they're still used in some occasions before or after an episode. There are new sign-on and sign-off bumpers. The end credit pushbacks were updated with more gradients and wacky icons, which were still used they were replaced a few days after Dimensional 3.0 launched. The next bumpers have a male speaker saying the show but this time, it would say if it's a new episode, another episode, a new show or a special. The 10-second Good Morning and the Good Night bumpers is slightly inspired by YEEEAUHHHH! (CHECK it 2.0) and also had a male announcer. Many international channels (especially Cartoon Network's 24-hour channel in the UK) still has this look. Dimensional 2.0 On May 29, 2017, the block changes its branding for the summer, while still using some of the regular bumpers. The edited branding was known as "Dimensional GO!", a reference to the "Summertime GO!" programming event. Dimensional 2.0 began on August 26, 2017 with the updated next bumpers being retained, which are rarely being used today for certain shows and new "clips from shows" bumpers, which are still used today. The next banners were updated with the new next bumper icons which are still used, but only if new content are shown, but with a different font. Dimensional 3.0 Dimensional 3.0 began on September 8, 2018. The Dimensional bumpers were given a slight refresh, featuring new "CN Mashup" bumpers with multiple different frames forming it, which short versions are still used for digital, on demand, and mobile releases of episodes. Two new kinds of NEXT bumpers were also introduced: the Today bumper (featuring shows airing at the top of every hour), and the "border" next bumpers, the later of which is still used, albeit the new announcer replacing over the previous announcer. The end credit pushbacks were updated, reverting back to the CHECK it 2.0-4.0 layout albeit with snippets of the Mashup bumpers and the text on the top left recolored white, which is still used today. The next banners were updated with a smaller design, which is still used today. * The soundtrack used was Andross' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clQ2VPpW8yo Moon Bounce], ''which was heavily used in their promos on TV and online platforms. Alongside of it, it reused those soundtracks commissioned by Impactist from the previous CHECK it iterations, notably for the NEXT bumper. This was discontinued on 2019, with the Dimensional 4.0 revamp. ** Despite the soundtrack was never reused in Dimensional 4.0, the CN Mashup theme was still used on the CN Arcade app splash screen and YouTube channel outro. Dimensional 4.0 Dimensional 4.0 (also known as the Mashup 2.0 era or either the Anti-Gravity era) began on May 28, 2019, with the new "episode-specific" next bumpers that were introduced that changed depending which episode was airing came next. When there is no specific bumper, a generic next/now bumper airs instead. The episode-specific bumpers were retired on November 1st, 2019, along with all the Mashup next/now bumpers. Generic bumpers from Dimensional 1.0 air when Steven Universe is about to come on. It also replaces the ITC Lubalin Graph Bold font in use since the CHECK it era. In addition, a new sign-off, replacing Dimensional 1.0's, was introduced on August 31, 2019; a 15-second version debuted on September 6th, 2019. An extended 30-second version premiered on September 11, 2019. A new sign-on made its first appearance on September 7, 2019. The channel's on-screen bugs changed on February 15, 2020, during the marathon preceding the ''Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans television premiere. Shows *Adventure Time (ended September 3, 2018) *Regular Show (ended January 16, 2017) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Uncle Grandpa (ended June 30, 2017) *Steven Universe (ended January 21, 2019) *Mixels (ended October 1, 2016) *The Tom and Jerry Show (moved back to Cartoon Network from on September 3, 2019 to October 3, 2019) *Clarence (ended June 24, 2018) *We Bare Bears *New Looney Tunes (moved back to Cartoon Network from on September 3, 2019 to October 3, 2019) *The Powerpuff Girls *Teen Titans Go! *Unikitty! (premiered January 1, 2018) *Mighty Magiswords (premiered September 29, 2016 and ended May 17, 2019) *Justice League Action (premiered December 16, 2016 and ended June 3, 2018) *My Knight and Me (premiered January 2, 2017 and later moved to Boomerang on April 3, 2017) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (premiered March 6, 2017 and moved to the Boomerang App in early 2018) *Ben 10 (premiered April 10, 2017) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (premiered August 1, 2017 and ended September 6, 2019) *Apple & Onion (premiered February 23, 2018) *Craig of the Creek (premiered March 30, 2018) *Summer Camp Island (premiered July 7, 2018) *Mega Man: Fully Charged (premiered August 5, 2018) *Total DramaRama (premiered September 1, 2018) *Transformers Cyberverse (premiered September 1, 2018) *Bakugan Battle Planet (premiered December 23, 2018) *DC Super Hero Girls (premiered March 8, 2019) *Victor and Valentino (premiered March 30, 2019) *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (premiered July 1, 2019) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (premiered July 8, 2019) *Infinity Train (premiered August 5, 2019) *Power Players (premiered September 21, 2019) *Steven Universe Future (premiered December 7, 2019) *ThunderCats Roar (premiering February 22, 2020) *We Baby Bears (premiering 2020) *Elliott from Earth (premiering 2020) Trivia *This is the second time the era that has an eyeball in its idents, the first one was CHECK it 1.0. *Some elements from the CHECK it era was carried over to this era. *It is the first era since CHECK it 3.0 to be over a year in usage time. **It is the also the first era since CHECK it 1.0 to be over two years in usage time. *Like with its predecessor CHECK it era, the Dimensional era has many versions throughout its usage. *The fictional commercial break bumper with the Dimensional 1.0 graphics can be seen on the Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Spinoffs", where it interrupts the "Techno Power Teenage Warriors" segment in three times. Gallery (Dimensional 4.0) What A Peaceful Place Cartoon Network 003.jpg|Meanwhile on. What A Peaceful Place Cartoon Network 900.jpg Dimensional - Cyan.png Dimensional_-_White.png Dimensional_-_Yellow.png Dimensional_-_Magenta.png Goodnight.jpg|Good night. What A Peaceful Place Cartoon Network 803.jpg|Relax with us. Cartoon Network - New Sign-On (September 7 2019) 001.jpg|Good morning. Cartoon Network - New Sign-On (September 7 2019) 076.jpg|Gumball and Darwin on a couch. Cartoon Network - New Sign-On (September 7 2019) 091.jpg|Grizz trying to get phone. Cartoon Network - New Sign-On (September 7 2019) 127.jpg|Tulip, One-One, and Atticus. Cartoon Network - New Sign-On (September 7 2019) 148.jpg|Victor and Valentino. Cartoon Network - New Sign-On (September 7 2019) 255.jpg|Unikitty looking at Cartoon Network logo. Cartoon Network - New Sign-On (September 7 2019) 300.jpg Cartoon Network - Sign Off (August 31 2019) 192.jpg|Craig and Atticus. Cartoon Network - Sign Off (August 31 2019) 334.jpg|Cyborg eating a pizza slice. Cartoon Network - Sign Off (August 31 2019) 537.jpg|Sign off. CN Wiki.jpg|During a bumper in December 2019. CN Wiki-2.jpg|During a bumper from October 2019. Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras